deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shanks
"Red-Haired" Shanks is a character from One Piece. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Dunban Vs. Shanks * Gildarts vs Shanks (Abandoned) Possible Opponents * Diavolo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Kakashi Hatake * Qrow Branwen (RWBY) * Raoh (Fist of the North Star) * Sasuke Uchiha History Shanks hails from the West Blue, and in his childhood, was a member of Gol D. Roger's pirate crew as a Cabin Boy, where he took part in many of their activities, including fighting the Whitebeard Pirates and Shiki's Armada. At one point or another, he earned Roger's straw hat. After leaving the crew of Roger, Shanks would go on to recruit members of his own crew, Yasopp, Usopp's father, being one of them. At one point, he met a future captain, Marshall D. Teach, who gave him his iconic three scars across his left eye. He fought Mihawk frequently, with their clashes saying to have "shook the grand line", as Whitebeard could still hear the noise ringing in his ears. Before long, he would set forth to be named one of the four Yonko (Four Emperors), alongside Kaido, Big Mom, and Whitebeard. Death Battle Info Background * Real Name: Shanks * Alias: Red-Haired * Age: 27 (When he met Luffy), 37 (After he met Luffy, before the timeskip), 39 (After timeskip) * Occupation: Pirate Captain; Yonko Physical Abilities * As one of the four Yonko, his raw physical power is enormous. * Strong (and fast) enough to clash with Whitebeard equally, with their attacks splitting the sky. * Very fast, as he apparently came out of nowhere to block a punch from Akainu in Marineford * Excellent Swimmer Swordsmanship * Puts immense strength behind his attacks, as shown when he blocked a Bisento blow from Whitebeard, with just one arm. * Can be assumed that Shanks is one of the best swordsman, as he duelled with Mihawk, the world's greatest swordsman, and emerged unharmed (His only major injuries so far were Blackbeard dealing him the 3 scars on his eye, and losing an arm to a minor level Sea King) Haki Busoshoku (Armament) Haki * Allows him to hit Logia users, bypassing intangibility. Although it doesn't actually nullify a devil fruit ability, it simply allows them to hit the original body. * Allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves; this can be used to defend against attacks that would otherwise cause harm. May be used to harden part's of the user's body; it is possible to also cover the user's entire body in Armament Haki. * Significant physical force can still overcome this Haki defense. * Can be used to strike others with it, especially to augment a user's own attacks, or even imbued into their own weapons. Any Armament Haki enchanced attack hits much harder than it would normally. * Haki using Devil Fruit users can resist Haki attacks, but this is dependent on a user's skill with Haki. Kenbunshoku (Observation) Haki * User can, if fully mastering the ability, allow the user to not actually see the person's physical characteristics, but rather, the target's aura, which manifests as light silhouettes on a dark background. * Endows limited precognition, and the ability to predict an opponent's moves, shortly before they make them. With enough skill, this makes attacks much easier to evade. * The more killing intent an enemy has, the more predictable they are. More skilled practitioners can easily predict moves whether there is a murderous intent, or not. * It is possible that this Haki allows the user to sense the strength of others. * Allows the user to sense the prescence of others, even if their beyond normal eyesight, or can't be seen normally. Haoshoku (Conqueror's) Haki * Grants the user the ability to dominate the wills of others, which usually manifests as knocking out weak willed opponents with their sheer willpower, rendering them unconscious. * Inexperienced users are restricted to overpowering just one individual, or blindly knocking out weak willed people around them * More experienced users can pick out weak willed individuals to knock them out. * Stronger willed people, Conqueror's haki or not, can resist or ignore this ability. * Ability to knock out someone depends on difference in strength between the Haki user and the target, the greater the gap, the easier it is to knock him out. * This Haki cannot be gained through training, and only one in several million people possess this ability. ** Typically this Haki is used in two modes: Either the user instantly knocks out weak willed people in a wide radius, or it works passively, as it knocks out weak minded people around the user, and if strong enough, can damage physical objects. ** Attacks laced with Haoshoku Haki are able to further boost damage output. This was shown when Doflamingo clashed with Luffy, and pushed away Law. Feats * Matched Whitebeard in their clash with just one arm, and his Conqueror's (Haoshoku) Haki is powerful enough to damage physical objects. * Stopped Akainu's magma fist casually * Challenged Blackbeard, who boasted about destroying Marineford and taking down Sengoku and Garp, who then decided to refuse his challenge, and left, stating that it was "too soon" for him and his crew to take on Shanks. * Clashed with Mihawk, the World's Greatest Swordsman, Whitebeard stated that it "shook the Grand Line". Important Notes * It is speculated that Shanks has the ability to manipulate Time. Whether or not this is canon has yet to be confirmed, though it is best to not use this power in your Death Battles, as he is already a mostly featless character, and this speculah mainly stems from this, which isn't exactly the primary canon. * Shanks has almost no feats, though he is certainly one of One Piece's Top Tiers, based on his existing feats. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:One Piece Characters Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Pirates Category:Sword Wielders Category:Shueisha Characters